Como caída del cielo
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot; Reto•¿Qué hará Taiki Kou, al encontrarse con un extraterrestre caído del cielo? Serena sólo quiere pasar un divertido día en la Tierra y su guía será el metódico científico.


_Disclaimer: _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen u.u Todo ellos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

_Resumen_; ¿Qué hará Taiki Kou, al encontrarse con un extraterrestre caído del cielo? Serena sólo quiere pasar un divertido día en la Tierra y su guía será el metódico científico**.**

Mi reto en el TEMA 3: vino, zapato, verde, _r_econoce_r_, nadar, pluma, tonto, letras, azul, España.

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado _Vinisa Nocturna._

* * *

><p><strong>Como caída del cielo<strong>

**Oneshot.**

Taiki apretó más los ojos, al posicionarse en el telescopio. Sabía que las estrellas habían cambiado de dirección, inclusive lo había platicado con otros científicos días atrás, pero aún no podían decidir qué demonios pasaba. Parecía como si muchas explosiones a lo lejos le imposibilitaran la vista al potente telescopio del observatorio donde trabajaba.

Sabía que había gente tonta pero ¿casi llegar al grado de la estupidez? ¡Por Dios! Y lo que más le disgustaba era saber que había gente más tonta que la anterior, era como una cadena, siempre había otro alguien que lo superase en idiotez. A veces deseaba, no ayudar a la gente ¿él que lograba? Pero, siempre su consciencia lo terminaba traicionando.

— Maldita vía láctea — espetó, frustrado mientras volvía sentarse a ver el cosmos.

Sabía de antemano que no iba a poder ver absolutamente nada, pero aún así era demasiado terco y obstinado, se acomodó los anteojos. Lo que vio lo dejo atónito, y es que, a decir verdad, siempre veían una luz blanca, y esta vez, lo única que vio -y eso, al menos no estaba seguro por lo ilógico- fue una estrella caer, agradeció enormemente a que el telescopio infrarrojo que manejaba JAXA, estuviese funcionando. Ahondó más la vista y trató de seguir la órbita, mentalmente empezó a descifrar la velocidad, latitud, gravedad…

— ¿Pero qué…? — Taiki sintió lo que pensó que jamás volvería sentir en muchos años, le dolió el estómago, aunque sabía que eso era una reacción puramente química, no pudo evitar sonreír de emoción. Se levantó disparado del asiento, agarró un pequeño catalejo y las llaves de su carro — ¡No puede ser! — Se revolvió el pelo café entre sus manos temblorosas.

Se paró al borde del observatorio y miró en el catalejo aunque no hacía falta, brillaba una luz lejana, como si de repente un faro poco a poco se empezara a extinguir. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del lugar en busca de su carro.

No estaba lejos, la luz se veía claramente cerca, por un momento mientras conducía pensó que si alguien más lo habría visto, no se tendría que ser genio para saber que había caído algo en algún lugar, y tragó saliva expectante a que eso en verdad no pasara. Cuando miró la velocidad, se sonrió a sí mismo, él nunca rompía reglas, nunca hubiese salido así de esa forma del Observatorio, pero allí estaba, apretando el acelerador en una carretera un poco con curvas. La luz había desaparecido pero poco le importó, había hecho los cálculos necesarios para saber en qué lugar había caído.

Con el carro, pudo ver como parte de la tierra se hallaba hundida, y abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y excitado, sea lo que haya caído había sido enorme y quizás hasta único. Aparcó el carro, y maldijo entre dientes por no tener la ropa adecuada para bajarse una empinada, quizás si hubiese estado en su sano juicio no hubiese descendido, quizás hubiese pedido ayuda, ni de loco se ensuciaba sus ropas blancas, pero claramente sabía que ni estaba en su sano juicio y ni quería esperar a pedir ayuda.

Descendió con sumo cuidado, apoyando el píe en la tierra para no deslizarse rápidamente y caer fatalmente, aunque a lo lejos no se veía la luz, al menos de cerca aún se veía. Sintió como el corazón le latía como loco. Cuando por fin llegó a un lugar plano, abrió los ojos como platos, aquella luz se movía de un lado a otro ¿en el nombre de la ciencia cómo era eso posible? Se acercó un poco más imprudentemente, escondiéndose detrás de los altos árboles.

Aquella luz de repente dejó de moverse, como si lo hubiese escuchado, como si lo hubiese presentido. Sintió que el tiempo se congelaba, y por alguna extraña razón que no supo comprender, salió lentamente del árbol, quería saber qué demonios había sido eso, ¡al diablo si lo mataban! Al menos sabía que era lo que causaba esas luces en la vía láctea. Mientras más se acercaba, la luz se mantenía más quieta y él podía ver mucho mejor.

Le causó cierto nerviosismo ver que aquella luz prontamente se convertía en un cuerpo etéreo, delgado, firme, y pequeño. En realidad su mente no carburó lo que en verdad estaba viendo, era como mágico. Los cabellos dorados, caían grácilmente en sus senos desnudos, pero tampoco fue capaz de comprender eso, como del tampoco que aquella chica le sonría felizmente.

— ¡Ya llegué a _España_! — Dijo emocionada, dando saltos pequeños.

— ¿España? Se encuentra a 40° 25′ 0″ Norte, 3° 45′ 0″ Oeste — expresó reprendiéndola, como si hubiese sido la coordenada más fácil de todas — Estás en las coordenadas 35°41'22° Norte.

— ¿Qué? — la chica deshizo su mirada feliz a una contrariada.

Taiki chasqueó la lengua, olvidando que no todos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber unas sencillas coordenadas — Que no estás en España, estás en Japón — dijo algo irritado, y como si de repente cayera en cuenta, se percató en la razón de la cual estaba allí.

La chica de cabellos rubios aún lo miraba con pucheros, todavía irradiaba esa luz aunque ya con mucho menos intensidad, ¿sabía su idioma? ¿Qué esperaba encontrar en España? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Qué quería?

— ¿Qué? — Volvió a preguntar — ¡En Japón!

Y finalmente percibió el primer fallo en todo ese embrollo; estaba desnuda, y él no se había tomado la molestia de reparar en aquello. Desvió la vista completamente rojo, quitándose la bata y dándosela.

La chica le tocó con sus manos cálidas — ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué es qué? — Dijo molesto, sin mirarla aún, agradecía de todo corazón que pese a que la había visto desnuda no se había quedado mirando su cuerpo — Póntela, te vas a resfriar, además que no es prudencial que andes desnuda…

— Ah — agarró la bata y se la puso, encima de su pequeño cuerpo — ¿Son vestidos, estos? — Se trató de ver, cuando la bata le quedaba debajo de las rodillas, y las mangas totalmente grandes.

Taiki la miró finalmente, tenía una media luna en su frente ¿qué demonios era eso? — No — se giró secamente sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó con inocencia, la chica al sacar un teléfono — Tiene códigos extraños.

— Eso se le llama teléfono, y allí dice; Amy — contestó molesto — No aprietes nada ¿de acuerdo?

La chica ni asintió, ni negó, simplemente apretó el botón. Era un aparato raro, en casa no ocupaban esas cosas — ¡Hola! — Expresó felizmente — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes hablar? Yo no te veo por ninguna parte…

Taiki volteó drásticamente — ¡Te dije que no apretarás nada! — Agarró el teléfono furioso — ¿Qué? No, Amy es sólo… una niña, si, no sucederá más…

La chica lo miró haciendo casi un sollozo dramático — ¿Por qué eres tan malo?

El castaño se pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, no sabiendo qué hacer por primera vez en su vida — No soy malo, pero si te piden que no lo hagas, no se hace, ¿comprendes?

En cambio la chica comenzó a caminar — ¿Y quién era esa tal Amy?

Taiki se mordió el labio y se debatió comentarle o no, al final terminó percatándose que ni la conocía en lo más mínimo, la agarró de la muñeca para empezar a caminar hacía su carro — Fue mi ex novia.

— Oh — expresó la chica sin saber en realidad lo que el chico trataba de decirle — ¿Y ya no son ex novios?

Taiki la miró por unos momentos y quiso soltarse a reír pero se abstuvo — Somos ex novios.

La chica lo miró ceñuda — ¿Y entonces si son ex novios, porque fue muy grosera?

— Porque… — de repente no supo qué decirle, ¿de dónde venía para empezar? — ¿De dónde eres?

— De un lugar, muy, muy lejano — le aclaró en seguida con una sonrisa divertida — Entonces, son ex novios y ella se molesta porque te hablé, eso quiere decir que le gustas demasiado.

Taiki comenzó a caminar contento hacía su carro, y se percató que la ida en la búsqueda de esa niña había sido más pesada que el regreso — No creo que le guste, verás niña, cuando es ex novio quiere decir que ya no debemos hablarnos…

— ¿Y entonces por qué tienes su voz en ese aparato? — Dijo contrariada a lo que Taiki no supo qué contestar — Son horriblemente raros — se soltó del agarre del muchacho — ¿Pero qué es eso? — Empezó a dar saltos mientras tocaba el carro — ¿Es una máquina para dulces?

— ¿Para qué? — Sintió como su gafas se corrían lentamente de su nariz y se las acomodó en seguida ¿en el nombre del señor de dónde había salido esa loca? — Se le llama auto y es para conducir — la chica se paró mirándolo feliz, como si le pidiera permiso de subirse, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de lado. Abrió las puertas y de un resorte se metió la chica, seguida de él — Prenderé la máquina.

La chica lo miró embobado, cuando metió una llave en una ranura y este rugió en seguida — ¿Tiene magia adentro?

Taiki sonrió — Si algo así — no quiso decirle todo la ingeniería que venía detrás de todo esto, aunque quizás ella podría entenderle todo — Ponte el cinturón de seguridad de esta manera — él agarró un cintillo, y lo clavo en una parte.

La chica hizo lo propio — ¡Tiene muchos botones!

— No vayas a…

— ¿Qué es eso? — Apretó un botón gordo y negro — Lástima mis oídos — gritó por encima de la radio.

Taiki bajó el volumen y cambio la música a una más tranquila, era la música clásica — Te dije que no tocarás…— pero la chica ya iba de nuevo apretando el botón que él había apretado para cambiarle de estación — ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo porque ni me pones atención.

— ¿Ya no me quieres? — Dijo bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo alterado — Yo no dije eso, es que ¿no hay momento en el que te puedas simplemente no sé, tranquilizar?

— Bueno… — dijo suspirando — Sólo que no me gusta ese tipo de música.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me recuerda a casa — encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y casa es…? —La animó esperanzado a que le dijera de dónde provenía ella.

— Me llamo Serenity, pero mis amigas me dicen Serena, Serenity es muy formal ¿no crees? Además siempre me molestan, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

— Soy Taiki Kou — balbuceó — Del observatorio.

Serena se le quedó viendo — Ya veo señor Taiki Kou del observatorio, ¿y qué hace aquí?

Esta vez no pudo evitar soltar una risa — Sólo me llamo Taiki Kou y trabajo en un observatorio.

— Ya entiendo — rió — ¿Y qué es un observatorio?

— Es un lugar donde se ven los planetas y a veces más allá.

— Eso lo hace un guardián de su planeta, en casa sólo hay cuatro guardines que ven lo que ocurre alrededor del universo.

— Ya veo y qué tecnología utilizan para ver las demás cosas del universo, ¿podrías saber y decirme?

Serena lo miró atónita, como si la sola mención fuera algo tan ilógico — ¡Pero si usted también es un guardián!

Taiki carraspeó — Si bueno, pero somos muchos guardianes, quizás si nos dijeras cómo hacer eso que en tu casa hacen, podríamos ser menos ¿me entiendes?

Serena lo miró perpleja y comenzó a hablar en otro idioma completamente ajeno al que había escuchado, era una especie entre silbidos, y sonidos viperinos que de alguna manera le dio gracia — Si en verdad eres un guardián deberías de saberlo, ellos nacen para eso, no necesitan ninguna tecnología, sólo ojos para ver.

Taiki abrió los ojos levemente, ¿cómo era posible eso? Pero prefirió no decir nada — ¿Por qué querías ir a España?

La chica lo miró emocionada — Porque uno de los guardianes me dijo que el Planeta Tierra era el más hermoso de todos, y bueno, España fue sólo el comienzo…

— ¿Y exactamente cómo bajaste?

— Fue difícil — se expresó Serena —Entre todo el caos que hay, aunque si pude agarrar una estrella para viajar, además que resulta prohibido venir a este lugar.

Taiki no pudo evitar alzar las cejas ante semejante contestación, si no hubiese sido que la recogió desnuda no le creería, aunque tampoco le creía ahora, podría haber sido cualquier cosa, una loca, una enferma… pero también esa media luna le dejaba qué pensar — ¿Y por qué resulta prohibido? — Dijo no queriendo la cosa, siguiendo su juego.

Serena sonrió — ¿No es obvio? — Rió — Están por debajo de los demás, estoy casi segura que ni siquiera me crees, tu especie es así lo acabo de notar.

— No estamos por debajo de los demás — espetó un poco herido — Soy el más inteligente de todo Japón, si no es que de todo el Planeta Tierra, además si eres lo suficientemente inteligente debiste de viajar a donde querías y deberías de saber lo que es un carro o un celular.

Serena lo miró emocionada y un poco acalorada — Bueno… — se mordió los labios nerviosa, no quería decirle que ella, no era la más inteligente del mundo — Soy un poco despistada, y no soy la que saca las más altas notas en las clases, y si no sé por qué no se utilizaban es que hay cosas que ya son obsoletas y otras que sencillamente cada planeta utilizan.

— Podría ser — musitó, cuando vio que estaban a casi nada de llegar al Observatorio, le enseñó al policía su gafete y éste le permitió pasar — No te salgas, por favor… — le suplicó a Serena, y esperaba que le hiciera caso.

Serena por primera vez hizo caso, viendo como el chico platicaba con una persona, y por primera vez lo comparó, con ese cabello desordenado, las ropas llenas de tierra, no se parecía en nada a su prometido, un tipo con cara larga y ojos azules de manera penetrante como si fuera suya… y el pensamiento la dejó perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y por qué estás así? — Le cuestionó un colega — Todo desordenado, siendo tú la perfección — rió divertido, él era la única persona que se podía burlar de Taiki, al menos en frente de él.

— Lo que pasa… es que… no podrás… — de repente se percató que no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿le creerían? — ¿Notaron algo los del JAXA o los de la NASA? — Finalmente cuestionó cauteloso.

— ¿Notar, cómo qué? — Alzó las cejas, sorbiendo el café que tenía en las manos — Lo único que notamos es que tu no estabas… lo cual es raro — volvió a reír franco.

— Curioso… — dijo más para sí mismo — Y si hipotéticamente te dijera que alguien pudo haber encontrado algo, y ese algo hipotéticamente…

El chico alzó las cejas — Me sorprende que preguntes cosas hipotéticas cuando sabes lo que lo pasaría a ese alguien hipotético, lo que sea que haya encontrado sabes que el gobierno lo confiscaría y entonces, probablemente seas la única persona que sepas sobre eso puesto que eres inteligente, sabes que las buenas cosas se las calla el gobierno.

— El Nuevo Orden Mundial… — musitó, y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante que lo miraba profundamente, ¿era capaz de entregarla? Era su deber hacerlo, sabía que lo tenía que hacer, toda su vida había sido destinada a eso, y simplemente no podía ¿por qué razón? Finalmente la única cosa lógica era que la quería para él, no quería que nadie más se inmiscuyera en sus "experimentos" y quizás después de que él supiera todo la entregaría. Sí, así se sentía mejor, porque sabía que era mero egoísmo y no algo que le nacía del corazón. Vio como su colega esperaba una respuesta — ¿Qué dices?

— Que la pasaste bien está noche — señaló con discreción donde se encontraba Serena, a lo que ella los miró y sacudió su mano enérgicamente — Vaya, pareciera como si… bueno olvídalo, ¡qué linda chica!

Taiki frunció las cejas algo molesto, no sabía si era porque le habían tomado falsas cosas o porque le molestaba lo que le habían dicho a Serena, esperaba que fuera lo primero — Tomaré el día de descanso, ¿puedes avisar? — Se giró de regreso al carro.

— ¡Por mí puedes tomarte tres días con esa rubia! — Le gritó su amigo burlándose.

Cuando Taiki entró molesto del carro, miró a Serena algo turbado — No quiso decir eso…

— ¿Qué? — Dijo ella con inocencia cuando prendieron el carro.

— Lo de tú y… bueno olvídalo, probablemente no lo entiendas.

Serena giró su cabeza hacía la ventana — ¿Sobre tener relaciones sexuales?

Taiki se puso colorado, no supo cómo sabía eso ella, siendo tan… bueno lo que sea que sea, además, apretó el volante deseando por todos los medios llegar por fin a su departamento, lo había dicho como si fuera algo tan banal, tan simple, y como si esa idea fuera divertida o quizás simple, y el tenerla al lado suyo desnuda cubriéndola sólo por su bata no era alentador — Sí eso — tosió — ¡Qué cosas!

Serena lo miró pese a que él no le sostenía la mirada y ella se echó a reír — ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso eres virgen? — Taiki comenzó a toser descontroladamente — ¿Está bien dicha la palabra?

— Demasiado bien — dijo algo incomodo — Y bien…

— ¿Bien qué?

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Quién eres?

Serena volteó la mirada — ¿No te dije que los estudiamos? Como sea, no soy la mejor pero hago lo que puedo, y ya te dije quién soy.

— Si es cierto — Taiki no dijo más.

La plática se había tornado de alguna manera extraña loca y subida de tono, aunque lo cierto es que él quería decirle ¿cómo es que sabía todo eso? Ella le ponía nerviosa, y de una forma estúpida que no podía comprender le intrigaba. Cuando llegaron a su departamento y agradecía enormemente que fueran privados, no supo qué hacer con ella, no podía entregarla a nadie, aún no.

— ¿Aquí es dónde vives? — Taiki asintió mientras cerraba la puerta — Es un poco pequeño pero no importa, ¿me enseñarás la ciudad? Sólo viaje para eso.

Taiki frunció las cejas, no tenía pensando un viaje de turistas — No creo que… — se quedó callado, cuando vio como la bata que le había puesto se caía grácilmente en su pequeño cuerpo, sus cabello rubios caían en su trasero — ¿Pero qué demonios haces?

— Quiero bañarme — le dijo, y agradeció que no se volteara, ¡dios! Si esa niña extraterrestre seguía así no podría soportar más la presión en su pantalón — ¿Está mal?

— No — musitó — Aunque está mal que lo hagas enfrente de mí — se quejó — Y de cualquier hombre — agregó — Por allá está el baño.

La chica caminó con gracilidad hasta donde le había dicho y desapareció allí. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Se miró abajo ¡Dios! Sólo eso le pasaba, que una desconocida, y más aparte extraterrestre le hiciera poner a su amigo de esa manera, ¿cómo educaban a las niñas en esa época? Más bien ¿en ese mundo? Trató de pensar en otra cosa, era normal que se comportara como un puberto, la última mujer que había tocado había sido Amy, y ya ni sé acordaba cuándo había sido eso, eso lo tranquilizó. Además que tenía que buscar ropas para la muchacha no podía estar desnuda ¿o sí podía estarlo?

— Con claridad Taiki, con claridad — rezongó, aunque agradeció cuando buscó ropas de mujer que Amy aún tuviera ese vestido _verde_, no era el más bonito pero de eso a la bata, no había otra cosa que escoger — Te dejo la ropa — le gritó, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tampoco tenía bragas, ni sostenes.

Al final, quizás si tenían que ir a hacer un tour por algo de ropa si es que la quería más tiempo para él.

Así que salió disparado en lo que ella se bañaba era demasiado embarazoso, ir a una lencería, ¿y cómo demonios iba saber su talla? Lo único que agradecía es que tenía las cosas demasiado cerca, y de eso no se preocupaba no quería que saliera de su departamento y corría por cuenta de él que así permaneciera.

Cuando entró al lugar con su porte recto, no pudo evitar ver la magnitud de lencería que había, y bueno, sabía que era cosa difícil pero no creyó tanto, vio un cubículo donde había muchas bragas y sostenes. Se acercó un poco tímido, y lo primero que agarró había sido una tanga, la chica del lado contrario se le quedó mirando, en seguida lo bajó rápido.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar señor? — Le espetó

Taiki tosió nerviosamente — Busco bragas y sostenes…

— Es obvio — alzó las cejas — ¿Copa y número? ¿Y las bragas qué talla?

— ¿No habrá algo como unitalla? — Habló quedamente.

La chica sólo dio una cabezada y le entregó unas bragas y un sostén completo como si fuera más un top, tampoco le dijo que el color no le agradaba era un blanco que lastimaba los ojos, sólo se sintió seguro cuando la chica le regresó su tarjeta de crédito. Y salió corriendo del lugar. Había sido lo más extraño y vergonzoso que había hecho en su vida, y lo más deprimente lo veían como si fuera acosador.

Cuando llegó a su departamento se percató que Serena había salido ya del baño, el vestido era flojo y soso, lo que le dio más risa es que él había guardado el vestido porque era el que más espectacular le hacía ver a Amy, ¡qué equivocado estaba! Le entregó con cierto nerviosismo el paquete — Supongo que sabrás ponértelo ¿no? — Serena lo miró con sus ojos grandes y azules — Ehm, te veo después de que estés normal — afirmó más para él que para ella. Se fue a recostarse en el sofá, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo cuán cansado estaba y se limitó a cerrar sus ojos para esperarla.

Serena se puso con rapidez las cosas, estar en la Tierra había sido algo demasiado divertido. Cuando salió de la habitación, encontró al chico descansando, le pareció imprudente despertarlo, ella odiaba que hicieran eso cuando dormía. Así que abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta y salió del lugar, ella había venido a ver el lugar, y a comer.

No tuvo que caminar mucho, su nariz le guiaba, sonrió satisfecha. Era un lugar sencillo, o eso creyó, cuando abrió la puerta una campanita sonó y eso la hizo sonreír.

— ¿Se gustaría sentar? — Una señorita, más alta que ella, con una sonrisa le brindó un cálido recibimiento, tenía un bonito vestido color naranja.

— ¡Si claro! — Afirmó Serena, siguiendo a la señorita.

Le entregó una carta gigantesca, tenía unas _letras _extrañas — Regresaré en cuanto me pida lo que desea ordenar del menú.

— Quiero todo lo que dice — dijo emocionada, nadie le había pedido eso, la Tierra era magnifica y todos eran tan lindos con ella, dándole lo que ella pedía, si tan sólo en casa fuera igual.

La mesera la miró atónita — ¿Segura?

— Sí, quiero todo, aunque si empieza con los postres estaré más complacida — sonrió.

— De acuerdo, señorita — hizo un ademán con su cabeza, para lo que Serena no se le pasó desapercibido.

— Oh no es necesario eso, sé que soy una princesa pero ese tipo de cosas no hay necesidad porque ¿somos amigas, no?

La mesera parpadeó un poco confundida, pero al final encogió de hombros, por eso decían que a cada loco con su tema.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando le hubieron traído un babana Split, un helado de fresa, lleno en su totalidad de chocolate, junto con unas crepas y le habían dicho que sólo era eso para empezar. Feliz comenzó con la bomba de grasa de la bola de helado, probarlo y degustarlo era una exquisitez perfecta, el chocolate fondue se rompía mientras masticaba.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? — Escuchó como Taiki se sentaba turbado y molesto.

— Aquí, comiendo — dijo emocionada mientras agarraba una cucharada de nueces de la bomba de helado — ¿Quieres?

— ¿Qué si quiero? Te vengo buscando como loco, y me entero que saliste del departamento y encima que estas comiendo… — el castaño observó las cosas — ¿Golosinas?

— Mi placer culposo — dijo en tono divertido — Vamos, que no es gran cosa, el cielo es _azul_, los pajarillos cantan…

— Si, y dime ¿quién demonios pagara todo eso?

— Ah, ¿no es regalado? Pensé que como era princesa la gente…

La mesera se acercó de nueva cuenta — ¿Desea algo el caballero?

Taiki la miró no creyéndole nada, ¿princesa? Y él tenía que pagar por sus caprichosos, agradecía que ganaba bien, pero en serio ¿golosinas? — Si deme algo de beber.

— ¿Agua? ¿Refresco?

No, él necesitaba algo más amargo, algo que lo levantara — Un trago, una copa de _vino_— se la pensó mejor, cuando la chica salió del lugar asintiendo — La gente no es amable, es amable porque le pagan ¿comprendes?

— Porque estás molesto — dijo en un tono de puchero — Te vi dormitar y pensé que era lo más bonito y preferí dejarte así.

Taiki se calló, no podía culparla, en cambio en un arrebato de enojo, agarró el banana Split, y comenzó a comerlo, ya que lo iba a pagar al menos que él también comiera bien — Eso no se hace, y más si vamos a… —de repente se calló abruptamente ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Vivir juntos? Era una tontera, ¿por qué siempre los humanos pensaban en todo menos en el final de las cosas?

— No creo que podamos — dijo ella sorbiendo el refresco que estaba a su lado — Soy como Cenicienta.

— ¿Vives en las cenizas? — Preguntó un poco dubitativo.

Serena rió con ganas y Taiki no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella risa era contagiosa — No _tonto, _tengo el tiempo contado como Cenicienta.

No supo que lo hizo sentirse como un tonto si el hecho de que le dijera tonto por algo tan estúpido que él había preguntado, o el hecho de que ella lo dijera como si nada — ¿Y cómo sabes esas cosas, tú?

— Leí un poco, eso es todo…

— Pronto te marchas… — y se maldijo por sonar terriblemente mal.

En cambio Serena cambió de plática — Verás de donde yo vengo, la gente es muy longeva, y soy princesa aunque no lo creas, vengo de un lugar tan lejos que probablemente no te dé esas coordenadas que tu deseas — soltó a la risa — Pero escapé así de la nada.

Taiki entrecerró los ojos — Si claro, y ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo viajaste?

— Ah, hay cosas que ni la mera descripción serviría, sólo te basta con decirte lo que ya sabes, la única capaz de traerme es mamá, así de la nada, estamos en un guerra que es obvio no les concierne a ustedes, me sorprende aún que mamá no se haya dado cuenta sobre esto. Allá supongo que las cosas se parecen al Medievo de ustedes, princesas, guerras, poder, y matrimonios forzosos, sólo que el poder es de otra magnitud, como sea, sólo quiero pasar un buen rato.

Taiki tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle pero cuando hablaba de su hogar lucía tan lejos y distante ¿era capaz de presionarla? Tampoco quería que se fuera y cuando lo hiciera ¿qué pasaría después? — Lo cierto que es mi primer banana Split — dijo a lo lejos, mirando sin ver nada en especial.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó un poco nerviosa.

— Cuando soy astrónomo olvido mi persona, no me tomo esos placeres culposos — rió ante la palabra y la miró, agarrando otro cucharada de la banana cuando la mesera le trajo la copa de vino — Soy bueno nadando, me gusta _nadar_— se sinceró nervioso.

— Deberías de seguir tus sueños pero no enfrascarte en ellos tanto, debe de haber gente que te quiere como tu ex novia Amy — el castaño no pudo evitar reírse, ¿cuántas veces había reído con ella en un solo día?

— Supongo que tienes razón, aunque ¿ya no regresarás?

— No creo — bajó la mirada, aunque acto seguido la alzó más emocionada — ¡Sé de algo que pueda ayudar! ¿Tienes algo con qué apuntar?

Taiki asintió y sacó una _pluma _y un cuaderno, en seguida Serena se lo arrebató y comenzó a garabatear algo que Taiki no fue capaz de ver — ¿Qué haces? — Pero la chica no le miró por un rato que se le hizo eterno.

— No es lo mejor que pude hacer pero es lo único en la que soy capaz de recordar — le entregó un dibujo mal hecho, aunque con un poco o quizás más allá de la imaginación, se podía ver la constelaciones y un planeta mal hecho con palabras que no pudo reconocer — Allí dice; casa.

Taiki sonrió de lado, era una especie de mapa hecho quizás por una niña de tres años, pero no quiso decírselo — ¿Cómo es que sabes nuestro idioma y no sabes leerlo ni escribirlo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieses caído a España?

— Nada — encogió de hombros cuando agarró el plato de crepas — Hubiese hablado el idioma que hablan, nuestro idioma es la madre de todo ustedes, podemos entenderles, podemos hablar el idioma que sea, pero leerlo y escribirlo es algo completamente diferente supongo que deberías de comprenderlo ¿no astrónomo de yo–lo–sé–todo?

Taiki alzó las cejas — Por supuesto — bufó aunque fue más de mera diversión. Se quedaron callados por un momento, era tranquilo, y la conexión que habían mantenido había sido lo mejor, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así? Ni siquiera con Amy había esa conexión, y algo dentro de él se removió cuando el pie derecho de la rubia pegó ligeramente su pantorrilla, había sido una descarga.

Serena lo miró con disculpas, pero él estaba perdido, nunca había sido así, y quizás si Taiki el viejo lo viera se burlaría ante el acto, era pura química y lo sabía, pero el deseo era enorme, no le tomó más de dos segundos en agarrar su cabeza, acercarse a ella pese que la mesa los separaba, dándole un beso profundo, sabía a dulce sonrió ante ese pensamiento, a dulce de leche. Serena abrió los ojos pero no hizo nada para quitarse, al contrario se inclinó más para besarlo, y cuando el beso comenzaba a intensificarse, cuando él iba a poner su mano en su cadera, había desaparecido.

Vio las luces subir al cielo, eran pequeños puntitos de lo que allí estaba Serena, la gente no parecía importarle ese hecho — Mierda — dijo exasperado.

Pudo haber pensado que todo era un sueño, pero no había sido así, tenía la crepa a medio comer, se sentó un poco tenso, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al menos de tristeza, había pisado el _zapato_derecho de Serena el cual no se había ido — Justo como Cenicienta — agarró la crepa que faltaba y comenzó a comerla.

_3 años después…_

— ¿Taiki no vas a descansar? — El castaño ni le prestó atención sólo soltó un bufido — Bueno como sea, nunca cambiarás.

Pero Taiki si había cambiado desde aquel día, Oh que lo jodieran todo los dioses, pero él había cambiado, cuando apuntó algo en su cuaderno y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa de medio lado — Te encontré Cenicienta…

FIN

* * *

><p>¡Hola! C:<p>

Si que el nombre de reto, le hace mención honorífica a esto, estuve a punto de tirar toalla en este reto para salir huyendo, Taiki no es de mi agrado, creo que jamás lo será, después de este reto, bueno al menos de mi agrado número dos bajó al peldaño número tres XD

Aunque Marisa me tuvo fe (¿se le podrá llamar así?) Jajaja, y me puso bien _open mind_, decidí dar el chance a este reto, es mi salvadora jajaja y no lo digo de joda XD

Espero que les haya gustado, al final con las únicas que me debrayé hablando fueron con Vale y Marisú, traumándolas sobre esto…

No fue lo más genial, pero espero que les haya divertido.

05 de febrero de 2012

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
